<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Student Council President's Warmth by Ethanol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234015">Her Student Council President's Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol'>Ethanol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/F, Post-Canon, Third year Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Marks the day she was cast down from the heavens. Her unjust descent into the mortal plane. She expects wishes from her most trusted little demons, but the day was void of such formalities. With the day's end, she walks to find Ruby, preparing to walk home with Hanamaru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Ruby &amp; Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Student Council President's Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday to the fallen bruh moment, yoshiko</p><p>this was posted for a discord writing event, but i like how it turned out so i decided to post it here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoshiko knocked on the door. There was no response. She let herself in, peering through the gap. “Ruby? Hanamaru‘s asking if you’re ready to catch the bus home.” Walking in, she closes the door behind her. The room was spacious with a room of dignity. Cabinets of previous awards, certificates, and photographs. In the middle of the room sat a long table, across the door where she stood was a sole desk. Behind that, peering up from a laptop, was Ruby.</p><p>“Yoshiko. Ah! Is it time already?” She squints down at the screen, reading the time displayed. “Sorry. I have to finish this report. You two can go ahead.”</p><p>“Really, now?” Yoshiko leaned against the wall, looking across the room, a smirk on her face. “Will it be like last time where you lost track of time and you almost cried wondering how to get home when the buses stopped running?”</p><p>Ruby huffed quietly, sitting straight on her chair. “That was during our second year. Honestly, Yoshiko, you don’t want me parading your fallen angel schtick from first year, do you?” A tiny smirk tugged at her lips.</p><p>“It wasn’t a schtick!” Yoshiko protested, her voice a strong whine. “And it’s Yohane!” Ruby giggled at her stomp the floor theatrically. They’ve been at it for years, yet it still made her smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, spreading hurtful words about students would be unsightly of me. Even if they are funny.” Ruby finished with a small laugh, returning her gaze to the laptop.</p><p>Yoshiko gulped, collecting her composure with a sigh. “Seriously, you’re becoming more of a Kurosawa than Ruby every day.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” She shot back; eyebrows raised in mock irritation. Yoshiko laughed, holding her hands up.</p><p>“Easy there, prez. It would be unsightly if you reacted badly to the students.”</p><p>Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes before returning to her work. It was a surprise to the new six-member Aqours that Ruby was volunteering to work in their new school’s student council. It made sense, as she had been the only girl in Uranohoshi that left their student council room with a smile despite being alone with the frightening Dia Kurosawa. Sure, they were sisters, but everyone stayed far from her strict and uptight aura. Of course, Aqours knew different, but it was still apparent that Ruby knew a thing or two when it came to assist the council.</p><p>So, when it came to her third year, it was no surprise that she received the recommendation for student council president. Everyone felt that it was natural for Ruby Kurosawa to hold the title, who, throughout her second year, displayed admirable spirit and a worked hard across her studies, school idol activities, and student council work.</p><p>Yoshiko could hardly believe it when she saw the girl, she had compared to a timid mouse stand in front of a sea of students, giving a speech without so much as a stutter or darting eyes. The only way she could’ve believed this development was a divine contract with the Gods, or Dia drilled her hard. Remembering Dia’s softness towards her little sister, it could only be the former.</p><p>“Yoshiko? Do I have something on my face?” Ruby’s voice brought her out from her thoughts. She stopped wearing tying her hair like she did two years ago. Instead of pigtails, she chose to let it flow freely, though she keeps it the same length.</p><p>As for Yoshiko? The bun is here to stay until heaven itself descends to rip it out of her. “Sure you can't hold it off for tomorrow, Ruby?” There was hesitation in her voice, but the words managed to leave her lips.</p><p>Her face fell slightly when Ruby shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I have to get this done today.”</p><p>“A-Ah, I see...” Yoshiko mumbled out beneath her breath. Her eyes darted away, clearing her throat after a moment’s silence. “I’ll uh, tell her. We’ll be going now. Keep up the good word, president.” She opened the door, stealing one last look across the room. Ruby was back typing away at her keyboard, her voice a preoccupied hum.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Yoshiko.”</p><p>She closed the door, releasing the pained breath bottled in her chest. No, this was all right. She had always been cursed with bad luck, so it would explain why she forgot. Telling Hanamaru would be regrettable, but Yoshiko is positive that she will understand. She fought back the ache rising in her heart, walking back to the library where she left Hanamaru.</p><p>Ruby looked up from her laptop, tentatively calling out Yoshiko’s name. No response. Perfect.</p><p>She slides the device to the side, pulling out the knitting needles and cloth she hurriedly hid under the desk when someone knocked on the door. Ruby looks out the window, then to her hands. She only needed half an hour.</p><hr/><p>“Ruby sure has gotten busy, zura!” Hanamaru said with a proud smile, stretching her arms up in the air. A gust blew by, causing her to wrap those arms around herself. “It’s getting colder too, zura. Don’t you think that’s strange, Yoshiko?”</p><p>There was silence beside her. Knowing the identity of the one next to her, Hanamaru knew something is wrong. She stole a glance, tapping her on the shoulder. “Yo-shi-ko!”</p><p>Yoshiko jumped, staring wide-eyed at Hanamaru. “Z-Zuramaru! What’s up?” She laughed nervously, failing to play it cool.</p><p>“What’s up with you, zura?” She countered, her feet stopping. Yoshiko stopped as well. “You’ve been spacing out since you went to the student council room earlier, zura.”</p><p>“M-me? I’m fine! I’m just tired.” Reflexively, she assumed a pose. “This vessel tires easy, so I must retreat to the darkness to draw more power from my little demons-“</p><p>“Right, right. Whatever you say, Yoshiko.” Hanamaru waved a hand, sighing lightly.</p><p>“Don’t cut me off!” Yoshiko’s voice returned from the lowered tone she used when assuming her Yohane form. Her angry puffs trailed to silence, left with a cold ache. Hanamaru watched her, turning back to the way they came.</p><p>“Say, Yoshiko. I need to get home early today, but I forgot something in the library. Can you get it for me?”</p><p>Yoshiko snapped a gaze over at her, incredulous. “What? I’d miss the bus even if I run! I told you to double check your things before going, Zuramaru!”</p><p>There was no defense. Only a light giggle as she held her school bag behind her. “I’d be really grateful, Yoshiko! Please, I need to hurry!” To reduce the chance for an argument, Hanamaru began walking to the bus stop, leaving Yoshiko in the same spot. “Thanks, zura!”</p><p>“H-hey, wait!” Yoshiko called out, but her voice was drowned out by the hiss of the bus passing by her. She could only watch Hanamaru wave before stepping on the bus. “Damn it...” She cursed under her breath, watching the bus shrink into the distance.</p><p>It wasn’t from the delay in getting home, but from having nobody with her. She had at least hoped that one of her two closest friends would be with her on this day. It was her unlucky spirit at work, as it always did. She thought that she had learned to accept this, but no matter how many times it happens, it would suck every time.</p><p>Resigning herself to fate, Yoshiko began walking back to school. Some things couldn’t be helped, she thought to herself on the ten-minute walk towards the gates. She navigated the empty halls easily, finding the spacious library. As she walked in, she remembered a crucial detail: Hanamaru didn’t say what she had forgotten.</p><p>Her streak of misfortune only seemed to increase when she had a ten-minute call with Hanamaru giving her directions on what she had left. By the end, Yoshiko was winded, tucking in the yellow notebook inside.</p><p>“There. Can I go home now?” She asked, annoyed, hearing a hum on the other line. At least one of them was having fun.</p><p>“Thank you, zura! Oh, while you’re there, you should walk home with Ruby. She should be done right about now, zura!”</p><p>“What does that mean?” The call ended abruptly in the middle of her question. She lifted her phone away, checking the screen. “Goddamnit, Zuramaru...” It was one unfortunate interaction after another. What’s another?</p><p>Yoshiko walked back to the student council room, standing by the door. She could hear nothing behind it, but she knew Ruby liked to work in silence. Drawing in a breath, she opened the door without knocking, swinging it open completely.</p><p>“Ruby!” She yelled, further words stopped when she saw no one in the room. Did she already go home and missed her on the way over? Just how unlucky can she be during this accursed day? The day she was cast down from the heavens. Her birthday.</p><p>A glint on the desk drew her close, walking across the room to see. Closer, the reflection dimmed, allowing her to see. They were, sewing needles? No, these are too large. What are they doing here? Before her questions grew deeper, a voice at the door startled her, whipping her body to face at the direction.</p><p>“Yoshiko, you’re still here?” Ruby met her eyes, staring curiously. She had her bag slung over her shoulder, gripping the straps.</p><p>“Uh, yeah... Zuramaru left something, and she was in a rush to get home, so she asked me to go back for it.” Yoshiko explained, ignoring the knot in her stomach.</p><p>“Oh, is that so,” A hum left Ruby’s lips, tucking a strand of vibrant hair behind her ear. “How clever of her...”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“N-nothing!” Ruby squeaked, almost reminiscent to their first year. Yoshiko was glad that aspect of her remained.</p><p>“Are you heading home?” Yoshiko asked, walking back to the door. She stopped when Ruby took a step inside, closing the door. “Ruby? What’s up?”</p><p>“I decided to do something new this year, and given how the weather has been colder lately, I thought it would be fitting to have something to counter it.” One thing Yoshiko had learned in these past two years was that Ruby’s shy bouts had evolved from constant stuttering to constant talking. It happened whenever she got nervous or was hiding something.</p><p>“Ruby,” She held a hand up, stilling Ruby’s rambling. “What is it?” It pained to keep a conversation after having nobody, even her two closest friends in school, not bring up herself birthday once today. But her misfortune never provoked her to be unfair. She was sad, but she’d never take it out on anyone.</p><p>“I, uh, well... I’m good with sewing, but this was a whole different task.” Ruby reached in her bag, pulling out a knitted scarf. She bundled it in her hands, holding it out to Yoshiko. “I wanted to wish you a happy birthday as I give it to you, but I only finished just now. I’m sorry for not greeting you this morning.”</p><p>She looked down to the floor, her feet shuffling. Despite her maturity, Ruby can still be shy. Yoshiko looked at the scarf. It was elegant in its simplicity, knitted with gray and dark violet yarn. A product born from hard working perseverance and love. It was just only somewhat out of season.</p><p>“Ruby...” Speechless, Yoshiko could only whisper her name. She takes the scar off her hands, feeling the warm texture on her skin. With her still stared at the floor, Yoshiko wrapped the scarf around her neck, clearing her throat after. “How does it look?”</p><p>The timid question brought Ruby’s eyes back up, lighting up at the sight of Yoshiko wearing her gift. It was perfect, not because she made it, but because it was Yoshiko. She nods, giving a warm smile. “It looks great on you, Yoshiko!”</p><p>Ruby was suddenly enveloped in a hug. It was warm, the scarf tickling her nose. She felt hot breath on her ear, Yoshiko’s heartbeat on hers.</p><p>“Thank you, Ruby.” A delicate whisper, a voice on the brink of tears. Ruby hummed happily, returning the hug eagerly.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Yoshiko!” They stayed in each other’s arms until shadows grew from the corners, the orange light retreating past the mountains. Their gazes met, and they shared loving smiles.</p><p>“Let’s hurry! Hanamaru is waiting for us at my house!” Ruby said excitedly, stepping back as she opened the door. Yoshiko stared, confused. “I asked her to go ahead so she can prepare. Though, I didn’t tell her to send you back...”</p><p>The comment brought a smirk along her face. Ruby saw this, preemptively frowning. “Did everything not go according to plan, prez?” Yoshiko teased, nudging her as they both left the student council room, locking the door behind them. “You should’ve consulted with the great Yohane!”</p><p>“You’re insufferable sometimes, Yoshiko.” Ruby remarked, sighing deeply. A smile cracked her, and they both started laughing. Smiles plastered their faces all the way back to the Kurosawa residence, where the second surprise of Yoshiko’s day would take place.</p><p>For the fallen angel, she couldn’t be happier, her luck be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>third year ruby is best ruby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>